In the woods
by Digimon hero II
Summary: Maisie blows up a Laptop and ends up in the digital worlds woods she and her best friend Sophie have to try to survive during 30 minutes in heaven and many other idiotic activities that they do will they find a spark of lurve? MAN THESE GUYS ARE WEIRD!
1. Chapter 1

In the Woods

By Moi Chapter 1: The start

Disclamer Digimon Hero II does not own any digimon Charicters

There she stood, in the middle of the what she thought was the woods, dyeing for a pee, there stood Maisie Bablebrook the twelfth, no that's not here name I just tried to make her sound noble for of course she is one of the most well known idiots from where ever she came from, she was just simply Maisie and the biggest (well she was joined first with Sophie her best friend) Digimon fan there ever was, but she only watched the moving pictures she never listened to what they said, she didn't even know it was called Digimon because she never watched the start of the program, although she always listened the blue haired boy with the animal who was black, because she thought he was cute as pie, and if you are wondering are how she got to the middle of a type of woods, she was she was watching the last episode of digimon frontier and she was crying about the blue haired boy who looked half dead and she thought the other blue haired boy was weird because all the time until he had met Kouji for the first time, she thought he was a girl.

Maisie's P.O.V

**Hmmm... I need to pee uh oh....**

She looked down at herself and her trousers' and panties were a bit wet... Ok sopping wet and at the age of thirteen she wet her pants. She felt a breeze from above her she looked up.

**Hey isn't that an um... a.... a... an animal from the laptop on YouTube?**

It started to head towards her

**Hmmm I wonder...**

"Hey you animal from YouTube I challenge you to..."

"What? Play ponies? Ha ha ha"

"No.... I challenge you to a Dance off Bird Brain... Or whatever animal you are"

"I am not an animal I am a DIGIMON! HERE, ME, ROAR!!!"

"Um... I believe I challenge you to a dance off not a HERE ME ROAR off..."

"Show me what you're made of!"

And with that Maisie started to river dance and do Irish jigs.

"God I Garudamon can do better than that WING BLADE"

And with that a bird shaped flame came out and came at a startling speed towards Maisie

"HEY ITS A DANCE OFF NOT BLOW PEOPLES HEADS OFF...off"

"Ha stupid idiot did you really think I'd dance with you, I just came here to capture you for my master ....."

"ENOUGH I'VE HAD ENOUGH WITH PEOPLE CALLING ME AN IDIOT just think how I feel it's not very nice, so say sorry"

"No"

"Pretty pretty Please?"

"NO!"

"Well.... I guess it is going to have to be done the hard way..."

**Um... what is the hard way hm.. Better call Sophie to find out**

She took out the phone well what used to be the phone what there was now was a white and light blue thing (that they used for turning into a animal no wait.. better get the word right umm.. digianimal) she had seen on digimon (Ohhh Digimon right!)

**Um.. I have no idea how to use this and didn't they need a sparkly thing to go into it ohh... well hmm OH NO I FORGOT ABOUT GARUDAMON better run**

"AHHHHHHHHH!" she yelled as she ran as fast as those long legs could carry and suddenly she couldn't feel the ground under her feet she looked down.

"Aww Crud!" she sighed

"Here we go , You never know when the end of a cliff just pops up out of nowhere!" and with that she started to fall

_**BANG!!!!!!**_

**Ouch that hurt hmmm am I dead... maybe not because this does not look like Gods holy place unless....**

"AHHHH I'M IN HELL AREN'T I AHHHHHHHHHHH!"

".....Um Excuse me but ... um could you please get off of me?"

"AHH... opps soz man.... or lady, girl, boy?"

"Girl"

"Are you a digimon?"

"Do I sound like a digimon!!"

"Um... I can't really tell your voice is a bit muffled, er... am I on your head it's a bit hard on my bum"

"Ugh... Yes you are on my head and it is painful SO GET OFF!!"

"....Hey I know that voice ... SOPHIE"

"Yes yes it's me it's me now GET OFF........... Thanks huh MAISIE!!!"

And she gave Maisie a big bear hug

"Ugh Sophie you are strangling me"

"Maisie do you know what this is"

She pulled it out and it was the same thing that Maisie's phone had turned into except it was dark green and light green so Maisie pulled hers out

"They are the same model!"

"Impressive Maisie I didn't know you knew words like that!"

"Sophie I may sometimes act like one but I am not a baby!"

"..."

"So what do we do with th..... Hey shiny light!..."

"Um Maisie what's that?" She pointed to the sky

"Ohhh Shiny, huh? AHHHHHHH ITS GARUDUMON!"

"You've met... Hey Garudamon I challenge you to a Dance...."

"Already tried that run"

"Ha I have you two cornered"

"Shiny thing come to me" cried Maisie

"Oh no not the spirit!"

The spirit came towards Maisie

"The time is now"

"Execute!! Spirit Evolution"

In Maisie's place appeared a Fairy like creature like Kazemon but you could see her eyes she was blue instead of Purple her hair was in big pigtails she was holding a blue guitar the bottom was shaped like two thunder bolts plus she didn't have horns or whatever they are sticking out the side of her head

"Midorimon" She said

"... Wow she's ... Let go of me stranger! HELP"

As Midorimon fought against Garudamon, Sophie was pulled behind the bush by Takuya and the Digimon Frontier gang (yes including cute as pie boy) as soon as she recognised them she started to scream

"Sophie not now RISE OF THE SEVEN ELECTRIC GUITARS"

And with that 7 small blue replicas of her guitar appeared in a circle in front of her and came at a high speed towards Garudumon it hit, a circle of data surrounded Garudamon.

"Bye bye bad birdie"

Then Midorimon absorbed Garudumon's data into her D-tector, turned back into herself and the egg flew away. Then Sophie came out the hedge with an evil grin, on her face behind her secretly the frontier crept to another bush.

"Hey Maisie how would do like to play 30 minutes in heaven?"

"But there ain't no boy... whoa!"

She was pushed into a hedge

**Aww great I am imprisoned by a hedge... great! This should be a lot of fun, oh hello Mr Twig nice to meet, you what's that? You want to play space rockets ok NEWM NEWM BANG BANG BANG ... Ohhh who's that? Bye Mr. Twig**

A boy had been shoved into the hedge...

A.N-I left it on a cliff hanger there you can probably guess who it is but anyway Please review thanks but please do not do flames just send messages and tell me if you have a problem instead thanks


	2. Chapter 2

Umm hi this is Digimon hero II HERE IS THE NEXT CHAPTERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

Sorry it took so long

Disclaimer: Digimon hero does not I repeat not own any Digimon characters (Me: "Awwww but I wanted to" Random person: yeah well you can't and will you just get on with the frickin story!!!" Me: "Aw ok")

Ok so from where we last left off someone was shoved into the hedge....

New People

Vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

"Hmm who are you" Maisie asked

Then the person moved closer and

Maisie shouted' "Sophie you are a sick, SICK girl did you know that are you trying to make me a LEZZIE BECAUSE I DO NOT WANT TO BE ONE OKAY?!?!?!"

"I'm a boy you bitch", said a voice

"...AHHHHHHHHH!!!! BOY CUTEIES"

She kicked the boy in the place where the sun don't shine he groaned

Maisie screamed, "AHHH DIE ZOMBIE"

And with that she kicked him with both feet in the chest he went flying out of the bush and then she heard a shriek.

**AHHH THE ZOMBIE HAS GOT SOPHIE I'LL SAVE HER DA DADA DA DA DAAAAAA MAISIE POWER!!**

She ran out the bush and saw the zombie who was really Kouji (Me: Well done if you had guessed correctly) lying on top of Sophie

"OOOOH hey it's um..... Um..... It's Girly Boy yeah the bitchy one..." (SLAP! Maisie: "OWW what was that for?" Me: You should be nicer you know Maisie: Hey you make me say that stuff!! Me: Oh yeah... well anyway back to the story) "...who I thought was a girl from Digimon frontier hmm... I feel evil Ohhh I Know SOPHIE AND GIRLY BOY SITTIN IN A TREE DOIN WHAT THEY SHOULDN'T BE, FIRST COMES 'S' THEN COMES 'X' OH MY GOOD LORD IT MUST BE 'KISSING'" Said Maisie grinning

Sophie and Kouji sat up both blushing badly then laughter came from inside a bush

"Holy cow there is other people"

The rest of the gang came out the bush Maisie took one look at Kouichi and fainted BANG she hit the floor everyone looked at her worriedly an hour later she woke up to find Kouichi hand in hand with Zoe

"Grrrrrr" she murmured "BITCH" she yelled and everyone looked at her and gasped, Maisie went bright red and started to run

**Phooey me and my big mouth but I just can't get the image of those two out of my head holding hands it's just... just C***!! Daughter of a pig holding my Kouichi's hands it's just S***, C**** they are still F***ing following me hmmm they look angry hey look a cliff 1, 2, 3 Hoopla jump... this is gonna hurt.**

BANG the others saw her jump

"AWW C*** it's only a ditch run for my life..... no wait I can fly YAY EXECUTE SPIRIT EVOLUTION..... MIDORIMON and we have lift-off"

Sophie's P.O.V

"NOO she got away you good for nothing... um people?"

"...?" everyone said

**Man Kouji's hot like a cow on fire hmm I like foamy the squirrel **

"Guy's we gotta ask her why she swore" yelled Zoe

"Man Kouji is Hot diggady dog plus he HOT" (Sophie licked her finger then touched her bum and went TISSS)

Everyone stared at her

"Did I say that out loud hmm maybe I should try thinking like a ventriloquist with my mouth shut... anyway lets Catch up to Maisie you know I like pizza with chicken cos you can rip it up and its chewy" Sophie said in a serious voice

(Everyone whispers except for Kouji)

"Hey don't be mean to me she's had a rough time and..."

"HEY I HAVE NOT HAD A ROUGH TIME SEXY BOY... opps"

"... I'm just trying to protect you from the mean thoughts of the others humph maybe I won't help next time"

"Oh Kouji I'm sorry I didn't mean to offend you" **Or did I cos he looks hot when he is frustrated**

Kouji suddenly pulled Sophie forwards

"PLEASE DON'T KILL ME KOUJI I DON'T WANNA DIE"

Kouji shook his head then he pulled her closer and then their lips,

"Ugh bro get a room will ya I want to puck"

After an hour or so the FINALLY broke apart

"GET OFF ME YOU B****** RISE OF 7 THE ELECTRIC GUTAIRS"

Everyone stood still and listened,

"That's Maisie" Kouichi exclaimed

Maisie's P.O.V

"Will you just p*** off Raremon you stink you what do you want?"

"I have to defeat you so fairy goes bye bye and then a bunch of flymon will take you to master"

"Who the hell is you're master"

"You will find out soon enough"

"Have I mentioned you stink?"

"Yes"

"You need a makeover then"

"A makeover?"

"Yes a makeover"

"Makeov..."

"YES ENOUGH ALREADY..."

Maisie through flowers at it and made it grass on the ends of its nails to make it look like it had a French manicure.

"Hey your buddies arrived just in time for them to see... my new makeover and see me take you away with me to master"

"Oh no he didn't and I don't have any friends so there"

"Well then they can just see me take you"

And with that he grabbed at Midorimon and she fainted from the stench and dedigivolved the others just stood and gaped suddenly a huge flock of flymon flew down picked Maisie up and flew off.

"Why the hell didn't you guys save her"

"Because she said we weren't here friends" Said Takuya

"And since when did you let that get to you then?"

"Just now and hey you didn't do anything"

"Duh I don't have a spirit"

"Ohh...." o_o

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

A.N- Ok so that was my second chapter and I only wrote it for my friends Flixiemon and PandaTama thanx you guys you ROCK!!


End file.
